


The List - like all in capital letters, because it's an important List

by Ghelik



Series: The 100 Fics [14]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Abby and Kane might be playing matchmaking, Comedy, F/M, Kane is sneaky, Murphy being sneaky, Season/Series 04, it involves bellamy being self deprecating, or my try at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghelik/pseuds/Ghelik
Summary: They were not supposed to know about The List, Bellamy is pretty sure. Which is a pretty intelligent move on their leaders part. When facing the end of the world it may not be the best idea to let it be known that there is a list of the people you’ll save.People are a bit antsy about the whole ‘imminent doom’ thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no talent for comedy and it shows. But...

Noone was supposed to know about The List, Bellamy is sure. Which is a pretty intelligent move on their leaders' part. When facing the end of the world through Nuclear Apocalypse 2: The Comeback it may not be the best idea to let it be known that there is a list of the people you’ll save. People are a bit antsy about the whole ‘imminent doom’ thing.

  
Don’t get me wrong Bellamy is, too. He’d rather survive the Nuclear Apocalypse 2: The Comeback – and yes, he’s keeping Murphy’s name for the end of the world because, it’s the End of the World, and he deserves some small joy. But he understands that not everyone can be saved, and some people need to be on that list.

  
He finds out through a series of fortunate accidents. Well, just one, actually: having a hunch and following Murphy into the Council Room. Hiding in the doorway he watches the delinquent dexterously forge the Chancellor’s penmanship, adding his and Emori’s names to The List. After Murphy scurries away, Bellamy takes The List and searches it. It's three pages long, and most of the delinquents are not in it, which doesn’t surprise him in the least, even if he's bitter about it. Raven and Monty are a few of the lucky ones.  But neither Miller, Jasper nor Octavia have made it.

Also, no Clarke

 

Murphy has cleverly hidden his and Emori's names on separate parts of the document instead of adding them at the end like Bellamy would've done. It's an impressive display of sneakiness and ingenuity. He deserves to be saved just to pass those traits on to future generations. Strong survival instinct is a very healthy thing to have.

  
The guard, on the other hand, is way less sneaky and gets caught not five by Chancellors Kane and Griffin.

“What are you doing here?”, Kane asks his eyes hard, a muscle in his jaw ticking with what’s probably exasperation. He looks tired. Bellamy can’t say he’s surprised. It must be terrible to handpick who will live and who will die. 

 

Bellamy shrugs one shoulder. “Is this done?”

  
“You have no authority to be here.” Abby Griffin steps menacingly forward.

 

Bellamy nods. “But is it done?”

 

“Pretty much, yes.” Chancellor Griffin gawks at her co-chancellor with an expression that can be summed up pretty much in ‘what the hell, dude?’ It would be funny if Bellamy’s gears weren’t turning at full speed. Kane’s still talking “You understand this is top secret information. Nobody can know about this.”

  
And maybe a bit of Clarke’s cunning is rubbing off on him because Bellamy can suddenly see a very bright, self-evident solution to his problem and knows exactly what he has to do. He nods again in understanding. “It would be terrible if it got out.”

 

“Yes,” Dr. Griffins’ voice very strained.

 

“I won't tell anybody,” says Bellamy absently thumbing his gun’s handle. He doesn’t do it threateningly, is a tick he’s developed recently –give or take five months - due to being subjected to high-stress situations - aka, moving from space to Earth, a very unhealthy decision if anyone wants his opinion on the matter. “If I get to put two names in there.”

  
Kane nods like he was expecting this, which he probably was. Kane is an intelligent man after all. “Your sister and you.” Dr. Griffin opens her mouth to protest, but Bellamy beats her to it.

 

“No, not me.” Kane’s expression does something strange, and Bellamy cannot for the life of him read Dr. Griffin’s. “You have to put O and Clarke’s names on there,” he says before he loses his nerve.

  
Dr. Griffin makes a growling sound, and it occurs to him, it’s very odd that she wouldn’t put her daughter’s name on The List. No matter how strained their relationship one would think that Clarke’s name was among the first to make it. 

  
Kane’s shoulders fall. He looks really old and exhausted.

  
“She has revoked her position,” he explains, and Bellamy’s brain stutters for a moment.

 

‘ _Of course, she has_ ,’ he thinks but replies: “I don’t care. Either she’s on The List, or I go public.”

 

“Or you go into a holding cell until the end of the world,” growls Dr. Griffin, hackles rising. Bellamy sincerely doesn’t care. The Apocalypse 2: The Comeback is just around the corner; he can live with one of the Griffins not liking him as long as the other is safe.

 

“Good luck explaining that to everyone.” This is Clarke’s influence again because people are busy enough to not notice it if he’s not around. Kane gives him a strained smile. “If she revokes her spot on The List…”

 

“You had no problem sedating her and sending her down the first time.”

  
“…there are plenty of people around that want to be saved.” Kane continues like he hasn't heard him.

  
“She has saved most of them at least twice already. She deserves it.”

 

“So do you.”

 

Three sets of eyes turn to the door where a feisty blonde glares daggers at Bellamy. Kane doesn’t heave an exasperated sigh or roll his eyes, but his pleasant and neutral face manages to convey both very clearly.

 

Bellamy presses his lips together. He knows Clarke will fight him on this because that’s who she is and his temple throbs in anticipation of the headache to come.

 

In the doorway, Wanheda juts her chin out defiantly, and he’s suddenly struck with inspiration. Twice in a row, he should probably go write a book or something. He’s usually not this inspired. Then again, he’s generally too busy making sure everyone is alive and doing their jobs to be anything but drained. “You knew about The List already.”

  
Her expression doesn’t soften, but she takes a soft step forward. “Yes.”

 

“And you didn’t put your name on it.” Not only that but made them put it _out_.

 

Her arched eyebrow says ‘ _neither did you_ ’ clearly enough, and he glares at her because it’s not like he deserves the spot. 

 

He tries to remain calm. One of them has to. That is usually Clarke's job, but something tells him this time she won’t. Just to be contrary. 

 

“You told them to take it out.” His voice shouldn’t be so accusing. After sixteen years of taking care of Octavia, he knows that’s the quickest way for blind stubbornness and pointy elbows in his ribs.

  
“I told them to give you my spot,” snaps Clarke, pointedly staring at her mother.

 

Bellamy opens his mouth to answer before his brain has time to process exactly what has been said. Then he frowns trying to understand the absurdity of those words. It clicks – finally – and he turns horrified at the Chancellors for confirmation because: _what the actual fuck, people!_

  
Clarke looks too smug for her own good, and he reigns his flaring temper – again, thank you mother, for forcing him to learn how to deal with pig-headed girls – and wills his voice to be level and calm and reasonable. “You can't do that, Clarke.”

 

Her second eyebrow joins the first one near the line of her hair. “But _you_  can?”

 

“It’s not the same.”

 

“It is to me.”

 

He wants to rack his hands through his hair or slam his head against the Council Table. Mostly he wants to shake some sense into her. “They need you far more than they need me.” His voice sounds very reasonable.

 

“That,” says Clarke slowly, like she’s talking to a small child, “is bullshit.”

 

He’s sure she’s being difficult on purpose. Well, two can play that game.

 

***

 

Twenty minutes later Bellamy is about to physically throttle her. They’re standing not a foot apart, yelling in each other’s faces. His arguments dancing around the very thing he can't bring himself to admit right now.

“Damn it, Princess! Why can’t you just do as you’re told for once in your life!”

 

He knows it’s a mistake before he’s finished exploding, but, he can't take it back.

 

“Because I will not put your life in danger again, you prick!”

 

“Yeah, well I will not let you die just out of some misguided need to sacrifice yourself!”

 

“Like you’re one to talk, Mr. Martyr! I have sacrificed you twice already, I am not doing it again!”

 

“I can make my own choices!”

 

“Well, so can I!”

 

“Why can’t you let me be selfish for once? I need you to be safe!”

 

“Has it occurred to you that maybe I need you to be, too?!”

 

“Has it occurred to you” he mocks, and his brain flares red warnings at him, but somehow his mouth has free reign, as it so often happens whenever she’s involved “that I don’t want to live in a world where you’re not in it?!”

 

She blinks at him, stunned, and he’s trying to backpedal, because she has already enough on her plate without adding his, well… _Feelings_.

  
Her lips tremble, eyes glossy with tears and he’s horrified. He really didn’t want to make her cry, but he doesn’t know how to make it better. “I don’t want to live in a world without you either,” she whispers before turning on her heal and running out.

 

Bellamy is left there, rooted to the floor for a second. Looks over at the chancellors, who are busy pretending they’re part of the furniture. He rushes after Clarke.

 

“Do you think we should tell them?” asks Abby sitting down at the Council Table with a tired huff.

 

“And spoil the fun?”, Marcus smiles wickedly at her. “They’ll be fine.” He frowns at the list counting the names and then inspecting them more closely. He has to read the whole document three times before he finds the new additions. He doesn’t mention it to Abby. “Anyway, I’ve wanted to tranq those two for a long time.”

 

The doctor smirks mischievously back at him. “God knows it will be the only sleep they’ll have gotten in months.”

 

“We are doing them a favor, really.”

 

And, like the two smart co-conspirators that they are, they pull out a flask of confiscated illegal Moonshine – thank you, Monty Green – and drink to their grand plan.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading.


End file.
